


Initiation

by Twisha



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisha/pseuds/Twisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Winter Hiatus 13 "KinkoftheCastle"</p><p>Castle/Beckett/Ryan/Espo</p><p>Early S1: once it becomes clear Castle will be around for a while, they initiate him to the team by their usual ritual for new team members, each taking their turn fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt fill for Winter Hiatus 13 "KinkoftheCastle"

Castle/Beckett/Ryan/Espo

Early S1: once it becomes clear Castle will be around for a while, they initiate him to the team by their usual ritual for new team members, each taking their turn fucking him.

Note, this is KINKY. It will include M/F, M/M, and other non-vanilla goodies that make some people feel squicky. I understand, and if it's not your thing, feel free to skip it. If it is, enjoy.

"So Castle," Beckett purrs as she leans in, "do you think you can handle it?"

The honest answer is No. No, he cannot handle the sight of Kate Beckett in nothing but a black leather corset, fishnet stockings and a thong so small it barely deserves the name. The thigh-high boots and riding crop aren't helping either. He swallows thickly, tries to regain some semblance of composure.

It's just like he dreamed it.

"Well, answer her!" Esposito yells as he twists Rick's arm just a little further behind his back as Ryan looks on in sympathy.

Well, OK, maybe not exactly as he had dreamed it.

Beckett hmms a little as he deliberates, her slender fingers caressing the crop in a manner that is most distracting.

"I think you broke him," Ryan observes.

Kate's luscious lips flow into a predatory smile and she runs the end of the crop along the side of his neck down to his collar bone. "Not yet..."

Rick shivers.

This is not how he had planned this evening to go.

It was supposed to be a guys night out to celebrate his first month of not getting himself shot, filled with drinking and pool and maybe a few dirty jokes thrown in. To his delight, they'd taken him to a cop bar, loud and dirty. Rick had been so busy trying to memorize details to use in his books that he wasn't watching his alcohol intake, downing quite a bit more than his compatriots. He did notice that the boys' questions got increasingly personal as the night wore on.

"So, how many chicks have you been with?" Esposito had asked between beers. He'd seemed disappointed in the answer.

Later, Ryan wanted to know about Rick's kinkiest encounter, a hot threesome with two of his most ardent fans. To be honest, it hadn't turned out all that well. Turns out that most women who will agree to a threesome with a celebrity really aren't all that stable. Ryan had simply nodded and changed the subject.

It had been downright odd.

He thought he had finally figured out the reason for their interrogation when they began talking about Beckett. He had figured that they would try the "big brother, what are your intentions" route. It hadn't gone exactly as he had expected.

"So, Castle," Ryan had asked, in all innocence, "you think you're man enough to fuck Beckett?"

Rick just barely avoided snorting beer through his nose.

"Excuse me!?" he yelped as soon as he could get breath behind it.

"Well, you've been here a month," Esposito continued smoothly, "I think she's getting impatient".

Rick had mumbled something about needing something stronger than beer and started towards the bar when Ryan put his hand on the writer's forearm. "Don't tell me that all that flirting was just talk, Castle. I've seen you two together."

"Yeah, bro," Esposito added, "You two have eye sex all the time."

Rick glanced from one friend to the other and sighed. "She turned me down, guys, ok? To be honest, I don't think she even likes me that much."

"Oh yeah?" says Ryan, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "then how come she's waiting in a hotel room for us at this very minute?"

Rick couldn't close his tab fast enough.

He hadn't expected the guys to follow him. He'd been even more surprised when Esposito arm-barred him and forced him to his knees. He'd been about to complain when he saw Beckett.

Oh, Fuuuck.

Her short hair is slicked back with some sort of gel and her eyes are dark and smokey. She regards him coldly as Ryan greets her with a kiss.

What is going on here?

"Any trouble getting him here?" she asks, her voice something Beckett-like and yet somehow not. It's not her work-a-day voice, the one that tells him to shut up and stay in the car and I swear Castle if you do not stop that right now I really am going to shoot you. He knows that voice. This voice is much sexier. And more dangerous.

"Nope," Espo pipes up from behind him, "but I don't know Beckett, he's greener than we thought he'd be. I'm not sure if he can handle it."

Ryan jumps in, "Oh, I don't know, could be he's just a little shy. He might need some ... encouragement." Ryan finishes his statement with a leer.

Oh shit, something about the way Ryan says 'encouragement' is even scarier than Beckett's sexy tone.

Beckett's focus returns to Rick and the writer's mouth goes completely dry.

"So Castle," Beckett purrs as she leans in, "do you think you can handle it?"

Eventually, he nods, not entirely sure where she's going with this. He knows exactly where he wants her to go with this, but the presence of the boys has him a bit confused.

"Here's the thing, Castle," Kate continues, turning away as if she hadn't been about to make him come in his pants, "You and I have been working together for a few months now."

Rick nods again. These are facts, facts are good. They make sense, unlike the majority of what has happened tonight. She continues, slinking around to stand on his other side, just like she does in the precinct.

Only much, much, closer.

Her dulcet tones tickle his ear. "You see, Castle, our homicide team has always been ... especially close-knit." She punctuates the statement with a salacious wink in Espo's direction. His writer's brain in overload, Rick gapes. Does she mean what he thinks she means? "We have a hard job, and sometimes we need a little ..." she pauses, her lips all but caressing the shell of his ear before whispering, "release."

Castle's jaw drops. After a few false starts, he manages to form words. "So, now that I'm part of your ... um ...team?"

All three of them sport matching grins that even he, as a writer, can only describe as 'predatory'.

"We're going to fuck your brains out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, an update within two hours! Go me!

Oh, and there could be some consent issues with this. If that's a trigger for anybody, I'd suggest skipping this one.

Very few things can genuinely shock Richard Castle.

The idea that his teammates from the twelfth intend to fuck him senseless is one of those things.

It's not as if he hasn't considered being with a guy, imagination is kind of his thing, and he's always had the opinion that human sexuality is, generally, a lot more fluid than people tend to think. Nothing had ever, well, come of it though. It's not easy experimenting with your sexuality when you have an infant to take care of. He'd certainly never considered that Ryan or Espo might swing that way, in any capacity, ever...

Wow.

He regards the trio. Esposito has released him at some point and they are all staring at him expectantly. They seem to be waiting for some kind of response.

The problem is that he can't think of a single damn thing to say.

"You don't have to, you know, if you don't want..." Ryan starts to reassure him but Beckett shoots him a withering glare that lives up to its description. Ryan shuts up.

Espo chimes in with, "Come on man, don't be a pussy!"

There are just so many things he could do with that, and the situation is so bizarre, Rick's mind just sort of explodes.

He starts to laugh.

It begins as a chuckle in his chest, but before long it grows into a snicker until finally it works its way all the way up to a guffaw. He can't breathe, can't think. He's dreaming, he must be, because there's no way in hell that Ryan, or Espo or especially Detective Katherine Beckett are here trying to convince him to...

"YEOWCH!" he squeals, absolutely certain that his ear has been ripped from his head, but no, he can still feel slender fingers with long, manicured nails gripping it with what a strength that must be supernatural because it wrenches his head upward. He is nose to nose with Beckett, and she looks pissed.

"You think this is funny, Castle?" she hisses, and the laughter freezes in his chest. "You think this is a game?" He tries to shake his head but is held firm by her grip on his ear. She sneers, disgusted, and pushes him backwards. He falls from his knees to the floor and she is on him before he can recover. Her hips straddle his, and she pins his wrists together above his head. "You think you can just call up your buddy, the mayor, sign a few forms, and you're part of my team? It doesn't work that way, Castle. Sometimes, there are..." she rolls her hips against him, "consequences".

He mewls, fucking mewls. Kate Beckett is atop him, grinding against him, and dear God if she would just keep moving...but she doesn't. She stills, grins wickedly, and releases him. She saunters over to the bed, California King, of course, passing the two junior detectives. Javi has his shirt undone and Ryan is loosening his tie. They are standing a bit closer together than usual. Espo reaches over to help his partner when Kate brings the riding crop down on his wrist. Hard.

"No touching," she barks, and the two retreat. "Save it for him." The two nod, and as he regains his feet, the pair move to flank Rick. Almost as if he's a suspect they expect to bolt. Kate finds his eyes with hers. "I like to watch."

At last, Rick finds his voice. "But what if I don't like to show?" he asks, his smug tone returning.

She shrugs, unconcerned. "Then you can't be part of my team."

"But the Mayor..." Rick begins.

"Fuck the Mayor," she says, and there's something about hearing the profanity fall from her lips that really does it for him. "While it's true that I can't keep you out of the precinct, Castle, only I can decide if you're part of the team."

"There are a lot of ways to make people feel, unwelcome, at a police station," Espo says.

Ryan joins in. "Locked doors"

"Strip searches."

"Malfunctioning pepper spray..."

"OK, OK, I get it!" Castle says, desperate to stop the litany. He's still a little drunk, but he gets the picture. Hell, it might even be fun. He sighs in resignation. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"It's very simple Castle," says Kate, sliding off the bed, never breaking his gaze. "You are going to do what I tell you to do, everything I tell you, no matter what it is." He opens his mouth to protest but she silences him with a look. "If you really want, you can say your 'apples' and run home like a little bitch, but believe me when I tell you that you will not be offered this chance again. You decide to leave before I am fully satisfied, Castle, and it's over. You could follow me for decades, but you would never be one of us."

She's less than an inch away, the size of her heels evening out their height difference.

Castle swallows again.

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

Rick takes a deep breath. He nods.

She grabs his chin. "Out loud, Castle."

"Yes," he growls.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will do whatever you say, until you are fully..." he can't help wiggling his eyebrows, "satisfied. After a second he adds, "Within the confines of this room, of course. I'm not going to be your sex toy in public."

Ryan coughs but it does nothing to hide the word "Yet".

"Agreed," she says, returning to the bed. "And Castle, in this room you will address me as either Detective or Sir, is that understood?"

"Yes Detective," he lilts.

"Very well," she says.

"Now, Strip."

I want to thank everybody who has Favorited and Followed! I'm a little bit of a comment junkie though so if you would just leave a line or two telling me what you think it would make me insanely happy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't given up on it! Sorry it's taken so long, but here is the next chapter of Initiation. I hope it was worth the wait.

When Kate Beckett tells you to strip, you strip.

Unfortunately, Rick's a little drunker than he thought, and has a bit of trouble with the command. He gets his jacket off all right, and one of his shoes, but the other one doesn't want to come off and he hops around in a tight circle as he tugs at it. He nearly topples Esposito at one point.

Kate is not impressed.

She rolls her eyes at him, an expression so familiar it almost makes him laugh until he remembers what happened last time.

"Boys," she orders, "Mr. Castle seems to be having trouble with his clothing. Remove it for him."

Ryan walks around Rick's front and tackles the buttons on his shirt. Meanwhile, Espo is somewhere behind when Rick feels hands around his waist, fiddling with his belt. It's all so ridiculous and confusing but Beckett seems to be enjoying it so he'll go along with it for now.

Holy hell, Ryan's hands are cold!

Espo's got his belt and thinks it's funny to snap it. Rick turns his head to comment but his snarky remark changes into a yelp when the second snap lands flat across his ass. He senses Kate approach before he sees her and twitches as she joins in.

Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Kate loops her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Her tongue runs a circuit from his ear to his jaw, eventually finding its way into his hungry mouth. He barely flinches when 'Zito removes his pants, the Hispanic detective's hands finding places Rick never could have imagined wanting them. Kevin is in his boxers, stroking himself through the fabric. Kate's leather abrades Rick's nipples as the grommets press chilled marks into his skin.

Suddenly, she is gone. Lips chasing hers, he leans forward only to receive another whack across his cheeks, bare this time. He yelps, can't help it, and he hears her deep chuckle wash over him.

"Alright dirt bag, hands behind your head!"

"Dirt bag?" Castle scoffs, "Really Ryan?"

Esposito jumps in. "You heard him, Castle, hands up, legs apart," and after a second he adds, "and that's Detective Ryan to you."

A shiver runs through Castle's body. God knows, he is far from a shy man, and he's never felt the need to be ashamed of his assets either, but this, this exposure, the fact that he would be essentially "on display" for the three horny detectives, scares him a little.

But it excites him a hell of a lot more.

So he complies.

He feels a surge of masculine pride as they circle him, like a wolf pack stalking their prey, making appreciative noises as they take note of his physique.

"Damn, Castle," Esposito hums, "when'd you get the fire hose?"

Castle shrugs, but can't help a smart alecky remark. "It just sort of grew on me, 'Zito," he grins.

He squeals as he feels slim fingers twist in his hair, yanking his head backwards and down, forcing his spine into a sharp curve. Her body is the only thing keeping him upright, and the bite in her voice tells him that she is not playing around. "What did I tell you, Castle?" she hisses.

He honestly cannot remember. She forces him back to his hands and knees, curving her form over his to hold him down. He gulps as she reaches around to grab him while keeping a tight hold on his hair. "You don't seem to understand," she purrs, "you are the low man on the totem pole," and she rakes her nails down him to emphasize her point, "and you are going to show us the proper respect." His heart pounds, as much from her words as her ministrations. "Now, apologize to Detective Esposito."

He raises his eyes to meet the other man's, but he is distracted by the Hispanic Detective's distinct lack of clothing. "I'm very sorry, Detective," he manages, "I meant no disrespect." He thinks he's done well, but the yank on his scalp says otherwise. She forces his torso upright, delivering a quick nip to the side of his neck.

"Not like that, Castle, he requires a more, tactile apology." All three of them grin wickedly as Esposito approaches him. Ryan giggles.

"Time to see what that mouth of yours can really do."

Reviews are my muse...or something. They help motivate me to write more.

Even if you don't review, thank you for reading anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, finally got to the smut. This is my first time writing M/M so let me know how I did, OK?

\---------------------------------

Sucking cock is very different from what Rick has imagined.

Not that he had imagined it particularly frequently, but it had crossed his mind once or twice, in a hypothetical sense at least.

Eating a woman out now, that he is more than familiar with. His skills as a cunning linguist, in all senses of the phrase, are nearly unparallelled, but cock-sucking, he's learning, is an entirely different beast.

So to speak.

Espo is not huge, but he's not tiny either, and the complete unfamiliarity of it all is making Rick hesitant. Fellatio, it turns out, uses far more jaw and less tongue, and he feels an ache beginning to form at the side of his face.

Among other places.

He's finding it difficult to control his saliva as he works the younger man into a frenzy. Rick feels an odd sort of satisfaction when Javi begins to curse, loudly and creatively at him, in Spanish. The Detective's thrusts are becoming erratic and Rick nearly chokes on him a time or two. His eyes are watering as his mouth works to keep up. Just as things are about to come to a head, Espo withdraws. Or rather, he is withdrawn by a hand on his shoulder courtesy of a flush-faced Beckett. Javi whines but she quiets him with a look.

"Not yet," she says, and turns back to Rick. "Get on the bed, Castle, face down. Time to find out what you're really made of."

Rick shivers but does as she asks. He groans as his cock makes contact with the comforter and he shifts slightly to increase the friction. He is rewarded by a sharp smack of the riding crop on his ass and a terse, "hips up!" from the lady.

He very nearly comes right there. He complies anyway, not keen on earning a second lash anytime soon. He feels slightly uncomfortable, extremely vulnerable, and very very turned on.

Kate murmurs something to the boys that he doesn't quite catch, but he does see them nod and then run a quick round of "rock, paper, scissors."

Surprisingly, Ryan wins.

"Eyes forward, Castle," she orders, and he feels the bed dip behind him. A soft snap of a flip top later and then he starts when he feels something cold and slick kiss the skin above his entrance.

Dear God, they really are going to fuck him, aren't they?

He feels one of Beckett's hands stroke his back as the other moves to spread what must be lubricant lightly around his asshole. "Shh," she comforts him, "just try to relax, OK? We're going to go really slowly, all right? Just breathe."

Rick realizes that he's hyperventilating and makes an effort to even out his breathing, forcing his lungs to expand and contract in a regular rhythm. His body is all but vibrating, although he can't seem to decide if that is out of fear,

or anticipation.

His erection throbs, strongly suggesting it's the latter.

He feels as if he should be more surprised.

Kate's gentle exploration of him grows more intimate, her fingers gently massaging his opening causing it to flex and relax in time to her ministrations. Rick sucks in a breath when she penetrates him, ever so slightly, with one, solitary finger.

Jesus.

It feels ... strange. Not bad, not exactly, but foreign, and she pauses for a moment to give him time to adjust.

"You OK, Castle?" she asks, not unkindly, as her upper hand comes to rest at the nape of his neck. It's strangely comforting as she squeezes, ever so slightly, as if letting him know that she's here for him.

"Yeah," he pants, swallowing thickly, "it just feels," he pauses, doing his best to come up with an appropriate description. He settles on, "weird," although that's putting it mildly.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" she asks, a bit of wonder in her voice.

He shakes his head, his hair damp with sweat. "Never really had a reason to," he raises his head to catch her eye, "at least, not until now."

Somewhere in the dark he hears Espo groan and Ryan whoop, "You owe me fifty bucks, my friend," the Irish Detective gloats. Kate rolls her eyes, at the boys, for once, not at him.

"Now is really not the time, guys," she snaps, "we're in the middle of something kind of important here."

"Sorry, Beckett," they chime in unison, and Rick almost laughs but it turns into a gasp when she resumes her slow exploration of his insides.

He shudders and gapes as she works him, pausing only to add more lube before returning to her task. Her other hand finds its way to his cock and she strokes it in gentle counterpoint to her invasions. In time, with two of her lovely fingers buried deep in his ass, he feels her nod to one or the other of the boys. She withdraws, leaving him feeling strangely empty but the familiar crinkle of ripping plastic tells him what is about to happen.

He takes a deep breath.

He hears the click of the lube again and the slightly squishy sound of someone coating himself in the slick substance. . Beckett shifts and continues her tender motions, caressing him with firm, even strokes. The bed dips again as soft hands settle on his hips, not as cold as before but not warm either.

I'm gonna go real slow, OK, Castle?" Ryan says. Rick nods again and does his best not to tense up.

Ryan lines himself up and begins to press. Rick reflexively clenches his jaw at the feeling. Ryan is a lot bigger than Kate's fingers. Kate presses her lips to his shoulder and whispers words of encouragement. Slowly, the two of them work his flesh, convincing it to accept the intrusion, one step at a time.

"Fuck, that's hot," Esposito gasps from somewhere.

Rick had forgotten he was even there.

Finally, after what seems like a lifetime, Ryan's hips come flush against his cheeks. Rick blinks, his body and mind both working furiously to process the new sensations. Kate leans down and claims his mouth with her own.

"Good job, Castle," she states with a smile. Before he can answer, she nods to her subordinate.

And Ryan begins to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this story but I got caught up in finishing "Kept". This one shouldn't be nearly as long or involved, but I hope you like it nonetheless.
> 
> Oh, and as for Castle's comparison of the differences between preforming oral sex on a woman and on a man, yes, I have done both, and those are among my observations.
> 
> Don't forget to Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter but hopefully it will break my writer's block. I'd write more, but, alas, real life gets in the way. I hope you like!

 

Richard Castle is kneeling on the bed before her, deliciously naked, as her subordinate vigorously fucks him from behind.

He core weeps as she watches, transfixed. His nervousness has abated, he pants lustfully, legs spread, back curved in submission. His broad cock bobs in time with Ryan's thrusts, the shine of precum evident on its tip. The thought of the cocky author under her complete control thrills her. In fact, Kate doesn't think she's been this turned on in her entire life.

It is a truly magnificent sight.

She hadn't been sure he would agree to it, this arrogant writer and all around pain in her ass. There are a lot of things that cops do that they just do not talk about, this being a prime example. She herself had been skeptical at first, way back when, when Royce and his buddies had initiated her and her fellow rookies in that dark hotel room in Brooklyn. Like Castle, she had been initially been uncomfortable, wary, but in the end it had turned out to be one of the best nights of her life. The sense of inclusion, of camaraderie, the act had fostered has stayed with her her entire career.

That's why she continues the tradition.

The wet 'slaps' of Ryan's hips against Castle's ass increase in frequency, Kevin''s alabaster skin a slight contrast to Castle's darker pigmentation. Castle's face bears a strange combination of concentration and exultation and every now and again, his lips twitch slightly, as if he's talking to himself. It takes her a second to recognize the expression.

It's his writer's look.

He's committing the whole experience to memory.

She's of two minds about this.

On the one hand, she's flattered, as she always is when he gets that look in his eye. The idea that he's basing a character on her turns her on more than he'll ever know, and every time she's reminded of it she gets a little warm feeling inside (she cannot wait to read it!).

On the other hand, this isn't about the books. She wants him here, in this moment, not categorizing and filing away specific sensations, contemplating which turn of phrase might best describe what he's feeling.

She wants him to stop thinking and just feel, to let go of that annoyingly accomplished intellect and smug sense of superiority, to writhe in his utter degradation.

She wants to see him to lose his fucking mind.

To that end, she moves closer to him, signalling Ryan to slow his assault. Castle looks up, confused, and she cups at his chin, pulling his torso upright so that he gazes questioningly into her eyes. She presses her body against his, hips and breasts flush with his naked flesh. She nods to the younger detective before attacking Castle's mouth, nipping and sucking, as her colleague pummels him from behind. It's kind of an odd sort of balancing act but, strangely, it works. Castle is sandwiched between herself and Ryan, his hands tangled in her hair as hers toy with his sex.

It works. He's shivering, moaning, and making these tiny little needy noises in his throat that she honestly finds absolutely adorable. His hands move to her ass as he circles his hips in an awkward attempt to gain more friction but she holds him in place, shaking her head slightly.

"Not yet, Castle, not until we get what we want."

His eyes flash and seem to grow more determined. He seems to take her words as a personal challenge.

He may not be the only one in danger of losing his mind tonight.

She can live with that.

 

Comments would be lovely.


	6. Chapter 6

WHOO HOO! Suck it, writer's block!

I don't own these characters but I sure do like playing with them.

 

He's almost there, with his tongue mapping the inside of Beckett's mouth and Ryan buried deep in his ass, Rick Castle is on the verge of the most intense orgasm ever. He'd not thought he would enjoy it so much, never imagined that he'd be in this position; but he does, and he is, so he might as well make the most of it.

Then he feels her pulling away.

"Not yet, Castle," he hears her say, "not until we get what we want."

His heart flares in anger. How dare she? She's a fucking tease, always has been, with her swaying walk and her sultry "you have no idea," a phrase which, by the way, that has played prominently in his fantasies ever since she said it at the end of their first case together. Her wicked smile enrages him even further, and Rick Castle makes a decision.

She wants "satisfaction"? He'll give her Satisfaction.

But it's going to be on his terms.

He shoves her backwards, enjoying the way her breath huffs and catches when she hits the mattress. He leans forward, bowing between her knees as he curls his fingers around the tiny thread of her underwear. Somehow, Ryan manages to stay with him, but barely. The man behind him freezes in surprise, but Rick doesn't spare a thought for him. He locks eyes with Beckett for the briefest of moments, willing her to understand what he's feeling.

"Be careful what you wish for, Detective," he growls. "You just, might, get it."

And then he rips the string to the side and dives in.

Later he will regret using such a tired cliche. Surely, he muses, the master of macabre himself could have come up with something a bit more original for such a momentous occasion. But right now, in this moment, he really doesn't give a fuck.

She tastes amazing. He laps at her. Her flavor is difficult to describe, smokey, savory, a bit heavy on the tongue with alternating undertones both bitter and sweet, just like the woman herself in fact.

Castle feasts upon her, running his mouth up the inside of her thigh to her apex, dipping briefly into her void to harvest the gathered moisture before pouncing on the swollen bundle of nerves that is all but begging for his attentions.

She shudders, gasps, and curses, and he treasures every second of it.

He feels hands on his shoulders, Esposito's by the temperature. Rick thinks the darker man is going to pull him back, but that is forestalled by Beckett's emphatic, and nearly breathless, "No, Espo!"

Rick grins.

He feels Espo's fingernails dig slightly into his back before the man releases him. Rick returns to his task as he hears Esposioto telling Ryan to hurry the fuck up, clearly anxious for his own turn with the illustrious author.

Rick's grin grows even wider. He's a little startled when Ryan resumes his movements, Rick's mouth slipping off target slightly with each thrust. Beckett growls at him and presses her palms on the back of his head in an attempt to hold him in place. After a time, he figures out the rhythm, using Ryan's jolts to accentuate his own movements. Kate's thighs press tight around his ears, and he knows she's on the knife's edge.

Ryan stiffens behind him, gasping out a desperate "Son of a ..." before pulsing several times, deep inside him. Rick groans, wraps his mouth around the Detective's clit, and sucks. She rewards him with a high wail and a gush of fluid over his chin. He glances up to see her green eyes open and unfocused, chest actually heaving beneath.

Ryan pulls out of him with a small sigh. After disposing of the condom, he places a small kiss on Rick's shoulder blade before collapsing beside him.

"Was that ... satisfactory, Detective Beckett?" he quips and her eyes blaze in either lust or anger, he's not sure which.

"Castle," she breathes but doesn't get any farther because Esposito pounces on them both, causing Rick to fall face first into her, as previously noted heaving, bosom.

"Party's not near over," the Hispanic cop says as he takes up the position vacated by Ryan. "My turn now."

And the Detective seems to have no qualms about taking it, slamming into Castle with far more force than his partner.

Rick's knees go weak.

He's got a long night ahead of him.

 

Help me keep the flow going, give me comments!!

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

She really kind of hates him right now.

His eyes sparkle smugly as he smiles. "Was that ... satisfactory, Detective Beckett?"

No matter what she does, no matter how in control she feels, somehow, some way, he always manages to turn it around. He keeps her on her toes with his wild theories and his "never, ever call me kitten," whispered in her ear in that oh so sexy bedroom voice that he somehow knows drives her absolutely wild.

And now, on this night, her night, the night where it's her show and he's the one getting fucked, he has done it again. He's given her an amazing orgasm with nothing but his lips and tongue and it's just not fair.

Damn him.

How can he still be in control?

He's gorgeous, even more than usual. His hair is damp with sweat, his chin glistens with her, his pearly whites evident as he pants his pleasure.

Then Esposito tackles him and, just for an instant, his facade breaks. It's then, when his eyes lock with hers, bulging in excitement and fear and in desperate and terrible want, as he shudders and curses under the darker man's assault, that's when she has her epiphany.

It's an act. All of it.

The ego, the parties, the slick innuendos, every shining facet that Rick Castle shows to the world at large is complete and utter bullshit.

The man staring back at her is none of those things. This Castle is scared, anxious to please her, and so deliciously vulnerable it nearly makes her weep. This is the real, raw, unprotected Richard Castle, and Kate Beckett reels in shock, is it possible that she she actually likes what she sees?

Who would have thought?

"Ryan," she barks, "help me out of these," indicating her intimidating attire.

He nods, and she manages to extract herself from the Beefcake layers without major injury to herself or any of the other participants, which in and of itself is a minor miracle.

"Slowly, Esposito," she orders as Ryan's nimble fingers make quick work of the lacing, "I want him to be able to form actual words." Javi does as she asks, changing his punishing pace to something more gradual, more rhythmic. Castle's face is pressed against the bed covers, his cheeks flushed with drink and arousal. One impossibly blue eye pops open.

"Any requests, Detective Beckett?" he queries, his words punctuated by Espo's soft grunts, "Romantic poetry perhaps?" He mouth curves upward as he winks. "I'm not particularly fond of Shakespeare, but I do know quite a number of limericks that you might find particularly apt, at least."

Kate smiles back. She wants the thing that made her fall in love with the man long before she ever had to deal with him in the flesh.

She wants his words.

She wants him to tell her what he likes, how he feels, what he wants to do to her when she finally lets him. She wants to know everything.

And she's going to make certain she gets it.

"Tell me what you want."

She's going to make him beg.


End file.
